


Ténèbres et brouillard

by Minorine



Series: Rose week [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorine/pseuds/Minorine
Summary: Rose a parfois des dérapages. C'est normal, personne n'est parfait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Avant tout, je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas de Doc Scratch x Rose. Loin de moi cette idée, je ne suis pas favorable à ce ship.

La Voyante ne faisait rien. Mais qu'attendait-elle, enfin ? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser comme ça, lui qui savait déjà tout des événements à venir. Tout ceci l'avait, en quelque sorte, rendu impatient. Il adorait essayer de bousculer la fatalité à sa guise. Il l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, notamment avec d'autres Light comme la Voleuse. Il était temps qu'il mette son plan à exécution sur une fille qui ne le considérait, jusque là, que comme un informateur. Elle allait voir à quel point elle s'était trompée, ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti en se sentant abandonné par ceux qu'il aimait. Il était temps, maintenant que la mère était morte, c'était à lui de tout orchestrer, comme il l'avait prédit voilà un moment déjà. Il aimait se rendre maître de ce genre de situations où le désespoir était à son summum. Peut-être possédait-il quelques inclinaisons sadiques finalement ? Rien n'était moins sûr, il était temps à présent. Le Doc Milkshake Vanille se pencha sur sa machine à écrire. Il allait encore une fois bien s'amuser.

Bonjour.  
TT : Bonsoir.  
TT : Quel hasard d'avoir enfin de vos nouvelles.  
Je suppose qu'il était temps.  
TT : Temps de quoi ?  
Questionne-toi sur quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais énoncé jusqu'à présent.  
Quelque chose qui te tient pourtant très à cœur.  
TT : Tout cela reste si obscur.  
TT : J'aurais besoin de quelques éclaircissements.  
Mes éclaircissements ?  
TT : Très probablement.  
Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te donner un indice.  
TT : J'écoute.  
TT : Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que j'observe ?  
Comme bon te semblera.  
D'après toi, comment voit une Voyante ?  
TT: Je ne sais pas.  
Sois littérale.  
TT: Avec ses yeux ?  
Prends l'orbe.  
Pose-lui une question.  
TT: Je ne sais plus quoi demander.  
TT: Je suis embrouillée.  
Que me demanderais-tu ?  
TT: Je demanderais ce que je dois faire maintenant.  
Alors demande.  
TT: Que devrais-je faire maintenant ?  
Pas à moi.  
À la boule, imbrutie.

De rage, la jeune fille, complètement perdue et en colère contre la personne l'ayant ainsi insultée gratuitement, attrapa la boule de cristal et commença à l'interroger sur ce qu'elle voulait. Le questionnement dura longtemps, notamment car l'orbe s'amusait à montrer des moment de son passé où elle faisait l'idiote. Parmi elles, on pouvait compter un certain W vert.


End file.
